Stay A Little Longer
by rebelangel27
Summary: After New Moon- before Eclipse. Edward has just come back, but needs to hunt. Badly. Will Bella be able to handle being alone for a night? Or will her doubt get the best of her? No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

One Shot- Edward has just come back in New Moon… and really needs to hunt. Will Bella realize he won't leave her when he's gone for the night? Or will she panic?

I do not own Twilight

Edward was back, and that was all that mattered to me now. The last few days he had just spent holding me in his arms. We spent these days re-memorizing everything about each other, but today he needed to hunt. I knew it was coming, but I was still so scared. Even though he had reassured me so much, I had doubt. I didn't want him to leave, but it was inevitable.

"You need to go," I guessed as he sighed when I woke up that morning.

"No. I can wait a few more days," he tried to convince not only me, but also himself.

"You haven't hunted in almost a month. I'll be fine. Just hurry back," I replied grimly.

After a while of him arguing with me, he finally left me with a goodbye kiss, but first had Alice come over to keep me company. After a grueling day of makeovers and shopping, she brought me home.

"You need to go to sleep. Edward will murder me if you don't get at least a few hours of sleep," she said reluctantly. "I'll just be downstairs watching TV."

"Okay," I said and walked up the stairs slowly, being careful not to trip. When I was halfway up the stairs I turned towards Alice.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry," she said before I could even open my mouth.

I smiled weakly, and continued to trudge up the stairs. I took a long hot shower. This time the calming process didn't work. I got out and brushed my teeth. I then washed my face with cold water and leaned over the sink, trying to calm down. I knew that Alice knew, but I also knew that she knew Edward was coming back for me.

"Goodnight, Bella," sang Alice, her voice chiming like bells as always.

"Goodnight," I replied.

I went into my bed and lied down. After about an hour of just lying there I realized I was never going to fall asleep without Edward there. I tossed and turned, unable to stop the sudden trembling. I stopped and let the tears roll down my face. I was suddenly doubtful.

What if he left again? Why wasn't he back? I needed him there.

All of the sudden there was a knock on my door. I barely had a chance to wipe away my tears before Alice walked in. She had guilty smile on her face.

"Hey Bella? Jasper needs me at home to help him beat Emmett at Guitar Hero. Is it okay if I leave?"  
"Yeah go ahead. Good Luck," I said quietly.

"Thanks. Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied.

She came over and hugged me.

"He will come back, I promise," she whispered soothingly.

Two hours later I was still awake, and panicking. What if Alice had left so that they could all leave again? What was taking Edward so long if he was staying? I snuggled to my monster pillow, hoping to trick my mind into believing it was Edward. It didn't work. The pillow was too soft and warm, the exact opposite of Edward. Great.

I closed my eyes, imagining Edward and me in our meadow, laying there and whispering to each other.

"I love you Bella," he would say.

"Me, too," I would reply.

I kept imagining scenarios like that. Him holding my hand, us going to his house, listening to him play his lullaby. It was suddenly too much, and I started sobbing. I needed him back. I couldn't survive if he left again. My mind was on overload, and I knew I needed to calm down. So I began to imagine him here again. I closed my eyes.

He was holding me, tucking me under the covers tightly. He was kissing my hair, and humming my lullaby. He was whispering something in my ear.

"Open your eyes, love. I know you're awake."

I then realized that the arms around me were much too real, and that I could feel his slow, cold breath along my face. He was here. He had come back.

I opened my eyes and found them in his, as he stared down at me. I wiggled closer to him, and his almost warm embrace tightened around me. I began to cry silently.

"You c..came b..ba..back," I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

"Of course, love. I always will. I always will."

"I thought you were leaving me again," I sniffled.

"Never again. I will never leave you again," he said with pain in his voice. " I'm surprised, though. You seriously thought I was leaving? "

"I knew you wouldn't, but I couldn't sleep, and the possibilities were suddenly flooding me. I'm sorry I doubted you," I said ashamed.

"It's not your fault, don't worry. I promise never to leave again."

"Hold me?"

"Of course," and then he pulled his arms in even tighter.

"Just don't leave me. Never leave me."

"I wouldn't think of it."

"Promise?"

"I swear. You are and always were the most important thing to me."

"Stay," I said.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Stay a Little Longer- EPOV

Done as a special request for demon-inside-me-666. This explains the guitar hero!

God, I loved her. I loved her laugh, and her smile, and her voice, and her everything. It was all I could think of when I was… away. Away. It was more like gone, or elsewhere, or apart. Apart from her, apart from Bella.

_Bella._ It felt so good to say that now, to let the name roll off of my tongue. Bella. I couldn't bring myself to regret coming back, as I thought I would. Instead, I loathed myself for leaving and began to crave for Bella when I wasn't with her.

Which I wasn't now. I felt so guilty, but I needed to hunt. I could feel my control waning, my actions slipping. I held off for a while, because I needed Bella more, but I couldn't wait too long. After I finished my meal, I headed towards my house to change. I jumped through the open window into my room. I changed as quickly as I could, as I was running late as it was. I had promised Bella I would be there by ten, and it was midnight.

As I walked downstairs, I caught Alice's scent. I found her leaning against Jasper on the living room couch.

"Alice, I thought you were with Bella?" I nearly screamed.

"I was. She freaked out when you didn't come as quickly as you said you would."

"So you left?" I asked angrily.

"She needs to learn to trust you. I had to."

I would never understand my little sister. I ran as fast as I could. When I was a mile away I could hear her heartbeat, and soon I could hear her whimpering. I ran faster, if possible.

When I entered the room, she seemed to calm down, her breathing slowed. I could tell she was barely awake, still crying silently. It was a heartbreaking sight; my love curled into herself on the bed, gripping her pillow like it was her life. She was still so beautiful; it made my dead heart ache.

I rushed to her, and quietly snuck onto the bed next to her, and pulled her into my arms. I tucked her impossibly tighter under the covers so that my body temperature wouldn't affect her. I kissed the top of her head, and softly began to hum her lullaby.

Her heart beat sped up, and I knew she was no longer on the verge of sleep.

"Open your eyes, love. I know you're awake."

Her doe-like eyes looked up to me in shock.

"You c..came b..ba..back," she whimpered.

"Of course, love. I always will. I always will."

She continued to question my hold on her, as I silently fell to pieces next to her.

How could she doubt me? She had once before, but I thought she knew I was back. I knew that the impact that my leaving had on her was catastrophic, but I was just beginning to feel the aftershocks of the earthquake.

I continued to answer her questions, but I hoped she didn't notice the distance in my thoughts.

"Just don't leave me. Never leave me," she pleaded.

"I wouldn't think of it," I responded

"Promise?"

"I swear. You are and always were the most important thing to me."

"Stay," I said.

"Always."

She fell asleep soon after. She was curled up on my chest, her arms in a death grip around me. While she slept, I pondered our possibilities. I had proposed around a week or two ago, ten days to be precise. She hadn't refused me, technically, but she hadn't said yes. I knew that she was mine in my heart, but I wanted to make sure that she was sure of her decisions. I had seen Bella as a vampire before, in Alice's visions.

_She walked into the room, 5'6 to my 6'2, golden eyes, long, wavy mahogany hair. She was smiling, her teeth a bright white. She was perfection. She walked and sat next to me, and I immediately pulled her closer, with an urge that I couldn't describe._

Upon seeing the vision, I understood why she called me, a monster, an angel. She looked as if the halo was waiting to be placed upon her not-so-delicate head. On the other hand, the Bella who was in my arms right now could stay that Bella for her entire human life. Not that who she was would change, but her sole purpose in life might change from love to blood. I couldn't let that happen to the one I loved.

But she wanted it. She had had my family vote on it. Vote! I couldn't help breaking the flat screen. It wasn't my fault! The only person who agreed with me was Rosalie! Rosalie has always hated Bella, but when it really mattered she had sided with me. Bella just didn't understand the consequences ;and my worst fear was that she would receive her wish and then regret it.

Soon enough to pull me out of my thoughts, Bella began to sleep talk.

"Edward," she said.

"I'm here."

"Don't let me go."

"I couldn't if I tried."


End file.
